Mr Natsu Claus
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are being Mr. And Mrs. Claus for Fairy Tail's charity event for Christmas. Will Natsu and Lucy be able to pull of Santa and Mrs. Claus or will they fail miserably? Read to find out and Happy Holidays.


**OH MY GOSH. I thought of this when my boyfriend was teasing me, thanks to him a new fanfiction! **

**I know it a bit early to post Christmas Fanfiction but bleeh. I just had to post before somebody stole my idea or something. XD**

**Hope you people like and happy holidays!**

* * *

Lucy had just finished putting up her small Christmas tree right next to the small window she had so people could see the pretty lights when they pass by.

There was only a couple more weeks till Christmas arrives and Fairy Tail was going all crazy once again. But this year, instead of doing carols or making cookies for the town, they're going to do a charity work for children. They were going to choose one member in the guild to be Santa and let the kids sit on his lap, telling them what they want.

And surprisingly, Natsu Dragneel was chosen. Everybody got a laugh at that since Natsu was the most destructive, most violent, and most dangerous in the guild and they chose him to be _Santa_ for the _kids_.

Gray was laughing so hard he fell off his chair and practically died of laughter along with some other male guild mates. The girls were a bit surprised but also laughing at the blushing dragon slayer.

How was this guy going to pull this off? Easy, Lucy was chosen as Mrs. Claus of course. This time, it was Lucy's turn to blush. It wasn't like she didn't want to be married to Natsu – since they're already married – it was just that she had to wear this outfit along with Natsu and it was embarrassing to do that where all her friends and strangers come to see them.

It was going to be _hell_.

Today was their first day doing some charity work, and basically _everyone_ will be there. Even some of the guild mates are participating and wanting to sit on Natsu's lap and tease him, which Natsu will be glad to burn their ass.

As Lucy finished putting down the last present below the small Christmas tree, Natsu Dragneel came running in with a worried expression.

"Lucy, I don't want to be Santa! I'm not fat, have a white beard nor do look like a 70 year old pedophile!" Natsu screamed as he jumped on her bed and covered himself with the blankets, whining towards his wife who just laughed. He could be so funny sometimes. "Natsu, its charity work, don't you want to see children all smiling?"

"Hell, I don't give a crap; they could do what they want!"

"Natsu, don't be so mean! We're doing this for the sake of children."

"But Lucy, I don't want to be Santa. Please, save me!"

"Look here, I'm Mrs. Claus so don't be complaining." Lucy scolded as she put a hand to her hip and pointed at Natsu. He peeked through the top of the blankets and smirked, looking at her outfit.

It was a red dress that went about knee high, white fur on the bottom and along the top part. She wore a black jacket on top with it since it was freezing outside and she had white knee-high socks on with red heels. "One sexy Mrs. Clause too,"

"Stop staring at me and get dressed!" Lucy shrieked, a blush making its way up to her cheeks.

She stomped towards her little coffee table and grabbed her keys, wrapping the belt around her waists she clipped it on while putting a Christmas hat on her blonde head.

Now she was ready to roll. All she needed to do was make Natsu get dressed.

"Lucy, tell them I died!"

"Natsu Dragneel, if you do not get up and get dressed right now, I _will_ force you to go _Christmas shopping_ with me." Lucy hissed making Natsu throw the blankets off him and scramble for his clothes.

He _hated_ going shopping with Lucy. All he did was carry the millions of bags she received when she bought something new and he had to walk around with her for hours doing nothing but shopping. It was torture. He would rather get in a fight with Erza than go Christmas shopping with Lucy.

"Lucy, help me get this fat man suit on!" Natsu shouted from the living room making her sigh and go over to help him. Geez, since when did Natsu become so eager to become Santa?

Lucy went over to him and watched him fumble with his pants, trying to keep it on him. He was so close on burning the thing and running away with Lucy.

Lucy grabbed a pillow and stuffed it right between his pants and stomach to make him look a bit healthier; grabbing the belt she pulled on it and strapped him into the suit.

"There you go, Mr. Natsu Claus," Lucy smiled as she patted his shoulder. She grabbed the matching Christmas hat and put it on his head, his pink locks sticking out everywhere.

Natsu grinned and wrapped his arms around Lucy, pulling her close. "You are the most beautiful girl that could pull off Mrs. Claus like this." Natsu whispered, planting a sweet kiss on her forehead.

Lucy couldn't help but blush and kiss his chin – which will be covered momentarily with a beard. "And you're the only one that could pull off a Santa with pink hair."

"I know, I look sexy, you could stop fantasizing now." Natsu smirked as he admired himself earning another laugh from Lucy. Natsu could be such a show off sometimes and that's one of the things that made Lucy fall for this idiot.

Luckily, they both realized their feelings last year thanks to all the girls in the guild, they were finally paired together. It was a mess at first since Natsu was confused along with Lucy but they finally ended up together with one passion night in a broom closet. Who knew Natsu had it in him?

"Let's head to fairy tail, the kid's must be waiting for Santa."

"I don't care about them; I care about you and all I can concentrate about it how sexy you look in this dress." Natsu purred, running his hands down her sides causing her to shiver over his touch.

This guy also has become a pervert. After their first intercourse, he was experience and so, he would always do something perverted towards her which made Lucy become flustered all the time.

He was just so skilled and he would try and do it with her anywhere, anytime, and anyway. But of course, every time he would do something embarrassing in public she would smack him and he would of course, back away from her. That's just the cycle of their love for each other; it is really cute.

"No, we're leaving and that's final." Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door, walking towards Fairy Tail.

All Natsu did was hold Lucy's hand and whine how it blows to be Santa. He received many weird stares from strangers and threatened to burn them if they kept staring and eventually Lucy had to grab his scarf and cover his mouth with it just so he could be quiet.

She was getting real tired of his whining and if he threatened another child who stared at him weirdly, nobody would come to Fairy Tail. And that means no reward from Mirajane who promised to reward the two if they do a successful job.

The two made it to Fairy tail and their eyes got wide, both amazed on how it transformed into something oh so different since yesterday.

The whole place shined, sparkled; it was like a whole new place. There was fake snow everywhere, giant teddy bears and a sign that pointed towards the inside indicating that Santa was there.

But since the door wasn't open, it seemed like it wasn't open just yet. There were kids outside with their parents, all eager to see Santa and tell them their wishes.

Erza, Gray and Levy were outside, greeting people and fixing some things outside while wearing elf costumes. Natsu couldn't help but laugh, they really did look hilarious.

"Pffft! G – Gray is an elf!" Natsu covered his mouth as his cheeked puffed up. He wanted to laugh so badly but if Erza heard him laughing at her, he knew he'll never see daylight again and so, he just decided to laugh when he went inside.

When they went inside, it looked like wonderland. Everything was so beautiful - even more beautiful than it looked outside. Oh how lovely it looked. "This place is so . . . beautiful,"

"Isn't it?"

"Mira? You did all this? And what are you wearing?" Lucy asked her jaw dropping at what she was wearing. Mirajane was a reindeer, her nose painted red while her she wore a reindeer costume. Small antlers on her shiver head looking like some sort of animal. But what confused her was the most was; couldn't she just transform into one? "Why didn't you just change into a reindeer?"

"Well, I needed to greet guest, don't I?"

"Oh yeah. . ."

"Now hurry to your sit Mr. and Mrs. Claus!" Mirajane winked a bit, shoving them towards the huge red chair so they could start.

Lucy had a small blush on her cheeks as she grabbed a cookie from the tray that was text to the chair, biting into the soft baked good. Oh my, Mirajane cooks so well.

"I don't want to do this." Natsu mumbled again, an annoyed expression on his face. Lucy sighed and gave her cookie to him, giving him an encouraging smile. He gladly took it and stuffed it in his mouth, looking up at his girlfriend. "You'll do just fine, just put the kids on your lap and ask them if they have been naughty or nice – and ask what they want for Christmas."

"Why don't you give me a demonstration, Luce?"

"No, cause they kids are about to come inside and if anybody saw me like that on top of you I would die."

"So what? You're married to me and basically everyone in the guild heard you screaming my name –", "Enough!" Lucy screeched, her face turning red again. God – will this guy ever shut up?

Natsu had a smirk on his face but you can barely notice it with that white fluff of a beard on his face. Lucy could feel that he had one too since she heard a slight snicker coming from the guy beside her.

She was close on slamming the tray on top of his head but Natsu would just scream and get distracted with the fallen cookies and _that_ wouldn't look when the kids would be coming in soon.

"I'm opening the door you two, get ready!"

"Alright Mira!" Natsu shouted as he reached for a cookie on the tray that was next to his seat but Lucy slapped his hand away and pointed at the door, scolding him. He pouted and looked at the door, waiting for the little snots.

As soon as Mirajane opened the door hundreds of people came inside, little kid's all jumping for joy while their parent followed suit. They were surprised on how many kids there were.

"Alright sweetie, come on up!" Lucy smiled as she grabbed the small toddler in her arms and brought him to Natsu's lap who grinned and balanced him on his leg.

He was about 8 years of age, blue eyes and brown hair. Too cute to be alive. "Hohoho –"Natsu paused as he gave Lucy a nervous glance who nodded smiling. "What's your name, lad?"

"M – My name is Na – Nami!"

"Well Nami – have you been good this year?"

"Yes Santa!" He shouted brightly earning a grin and a pat on the back from Natsu. "Well Nami, what do you want for Christmas?" Natsu asked, deepening his voice a bit more to sound older. So far so good.

"I want this new ike! Mommy says I be good this ear, I get a new ike!" Natsu scrunched his face up a bit, trying to think what _Ike_ was. And did the kid say _ear?_ He turned to Lucy who mouthed the words, _bike_ who nodded understanding what he meant now.

"Well sonny, if you be good, there will be a brand new bike by your Christmas tree this year!" The small boy gasped, looking at Natsu with big round eyes. "Really Santa?"

"Of course! Just be good for a couple more weeks and I will get you that bike!"

"Thank you so much Santa!"

"You're welcome, now it's time for you to go back to mommy." Natsu said as he lifted the kid up awkwardly and setting him down on his feet. He thanked Natsu and gave Mrs. Claus a hug before running toward his mom.

"Good job, _Santa_." Lucy whispered as she past him to go get the next kid. Natsu grinned proudly to himself as the next kid was lifted into his lap. This was okay – fun actually.

"Hello Santa!" A small girl shouted her smile wide and her eyes twinkling. Natsu actually thought it was some kind of doll, it freaked him out. "H – Hey, what's your name, kiddo?"

"My name is Alicia. I get what I want when I want." Whoa, okay, _bitchy much_? Natsu couldn't help but think as he smiled at the little blonde girl. She smiled back at him, small little blue bows in his blonde curly hair while her blue dress matched her bows. "O – Oh, I see. What would you like this year?"

"I want a puppy!"

"Cool, that's –", "And I want a new dress along with some shoes. Maybe a new closet full of clothes and some new toys. My old Barbie's are getting old and ugly, I want that new Christmas Barbie! And some new clothes for her too, and she might get lonely so a Ken too!" Natsu watched her as she kept talking on and on, not even paying attention to the non-stop talking girl. God, she talked even more than Lucy.

"And lastly –"_Yes, finally!_ "I want a boyfriend." Natsu's face went blank as Lucy turned to look at the little girl. Did she say she wanted a _boyfriend_? "Uhm, a what?"

"A boyfriend. Somebody who's a biiit taller than me, with brown hair and green eyes, and his name must be Kevin. You got that, Santa?"

"Okay kiddo, look, I'm not here to poof you up some boyfriend that won't even love yo –"Natsu started to say but Lucy shoved a cookie into his mouth, hushing him up. She didn't want a kid crying and an angry parent on both of their assets.

"Wow sweetie! That's so great!" Lucy said as she handed the girl a cookie that looked at her with a raised eyebrow. How was this kid anyway – 10? She took the cookie and nibbled on it while Lucy picked her up and took her off Natsu's lap who cursed silently. "Now Alicia, you can't just make somebody love you nor can Santa poof you up the perfect boyfriend."

"B – But daddy said I can get anything I want! I want a boyfriend!"

"Alicia that's –"Lucy started to said but then Alicia glared at her and started whining while throwing a fit in front of Lucy and everybody else. Lucy stared at the girl with wide eyes, backing up as Alicia threw her arms up in the air in anger. "_I want a boyfriend you old hag!_"

"Hey you little brat -!" Natsu stood up to scream but Lucy snapped at him, pointing towards the seat with a glare making him sit back down and tap his fingers on the armrest impatiently. He was so close on bursting into flames and kicking that spoiled brat out.

"Alicia, that isn't very polite!"

"Well you're not that pretty anyways! You're _ugly!_" Lucy looked at Alicia with an angered expression, the corner of her lip twitching. She was _so_ going to slap this girl.

Alicia stuck her tongue out at Lucy and ran back to her mother who was looking at Lucy with an apologetic smile. Geez, kids these days are _spoiled. _

Lucy took a deep breath and went to go retrieve another kid to put on his lap, still angry about what just happened. How could she be so spoiled like that? She hopes she gets coal in his Christmas sock this year.

Lucy picked up a small child and put her into Natsu's lap who looked at Lucy with a worried expression. She waved him off and started munching on a cookie.

Sugar will hopefully cool her down.

~**X**~

"Bye Santa!" The last kid shouted, grinning widely. He waved as he and his mother were walking out the place happy that Natsu said he'll bring him _all_ the presents he asked for.

After that spoiled little brat, there were only 2 or 3 more kids that were like that but all the others were really sweet and cute. Even _Gray_participated and Natsu was so close on burning his ass but Mirajane warned him if he tried using magic and hurt Gray, he'll scare the kids away so he had to restrain himself while he grit his teeth.

It was hilarious since Gray asked for some ice cream and ice related things trying to act as if he was a kid and talking to Santa but Natsu only whispered cursed words at him, hissing at him to get off his lap and go away before he burns his ass but Gray just smirked and continued to tell Natsu his wishes till the end.

Natsu made it to the end without hurting Gray in either way and they had all finally left, leaving on the fairy members tired and resting.

Natsu lied on the seat, exhausted along with Lucy. Her legs were killing her because she was standing and wearing heels all day long. She took them off and rubbed her sore legs, sitting on the floor. She was _never_ going to do that again. Damn Mira and her '_Christmas spirit'_.

Now it was all over and they were going to choose another different charity event for Christmas which they were all happy to do. Doing this Santa thing was hard work.

"Hey Lucy."

"Yeah?"

"What's your wish?" Natsu asked; a smirk coming up to his lips while giving his lap a pat. Lucy blushed a bit and looked at him with a bashful look. Sit on his lap with everyone watching? Err, that's embarrassing.

"Come on, Luce. Just sit on my lap, nobody's watching." Lucy sighed in defeat and gave up, standing up to sit on her husband's lap who wrapped his arms around her waists while grinning.

She had a small blush on her cheeks as she scolded the giddy dragon slayer.

"What do you want from Christmas, Lucy?" Lucy had to think for a while to get her answer. What _did_ she want from Christmas? A new book? She owned most of them. The 12 golden keys? She had them all. To finish her novel? She finished that too. What did she want? "I want to become stronger."

"But you're already strong."

"I want to beat you up." Lucy whispered as she smirked at his shocked face. Beat him up? What did he ever do to her? Well, except barge into her apartment, sleep in her bed, eat all her food, and tease he a lot since day one but what else did he do so wrong? "I want to be as strong as you, Natsu."

"But it's my job to protect you, so you don't need to become strong."

"And I also want . . ." Lucy paused to look into her husband's onyx eyes who stared right back at her brown ones. She had a small smile on her lips while leaning in close to whisper in his ear. Natsu shivered as he felt her breath running down his neck.

"I want a baby." She whispered making Natsu's eyes widen and his jaws drop. A baby? _A baby_? Natsu was speechless. Sure it's been almost a year since they've been married and Lucy always talked about having kids but Natsu always refused since he really didn't like kids that much. And he was pretty sure he'll be a bad parent.

"A – A baby?" Natsu choked out, swallowing some of his saliva. Maybe it was time to give in and give Lucy what she wants.

"Yes, I want a mini Natsu running around the house or maybe a mini me." Natsu chuckled at the thought and tightened his grip around Lucy while a grin appeared on his face, pulling back to look at Lucy who looked back at him. He leaned in close to her wear and whispered back, "And that's what you'll get, Mrs. Claus."

And the following month, Lucy was pregnant. Thanks to a certain dragon slayer. He always thought he wasn't ready but when he found out Lucy was pregnant; he was practically running around the town screaming for joy.

Hopefully he'll become _less_ destructive and violent before the baby is brought into the world. Thanks to a Christmas wish, Lucy received what she always wanted.

_A family_.

* * *

**Yay finished!**

**Merry Christmas and happy holiday everyone! Hope all of you guys get what you want! ;)**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
